1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing image, a recording medium, and a computer program and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing information, a recording medium and a computer program for displaying a clearer image by controlling image degradation due to image blur.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frame rate conversion technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-59054. In accordance with the disclosure, a video signal conversion apparatus for displaying a video (including a moving image) adjusts a frame rate to display the video in a manner free from image quality degradation even when no fixed synchronization relationship is present in a frame frequency or a field frequency between an input television format and an output television format.